Future
by feby fumei
Summary: Waktu terkadang bisa sangat kejam. beranjak begitu saja, meninggalkanmu di sini yang masih terjebak pada takdir tak berujung.


**Disclaimer** : Kimetsu no Yaiba not mine, it is always belong to Koyoharu Gotoge

Fanfic written by feby fumei

**Warning** : AU, Oneshort, OOC for Nezuko, OC, Typo, just my imagination.

jika anda menemukan penulisan nama karakter yg tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya itu bukan kesalahan. Baca saja sampai akhir dan kalian akan tahu sendiri.

.

.

.

Waktu terkadang bisa sangat kejam. Beranjak begitu saja, meningalkanmu disini yang masih terjebak dalam takdir tak berujung.

.

.

.

***Future***

.

.

.

Fujiwara Nezuko tak pernah bisa menduga, takdir akan berlaku seperti apa padanya. Bahkan mungkin ia tak akan peduli lagi. Terserah hidup akan berjalan seperti apa. Terserah apakah bumi masih berputar pada porosnya ataukah berhentia seketika. Bahkan ketika matahari berhenti bersinar pun tak ada pengaruhnya bagi Nezuko. Ia tidak peduli dan tidak akan pernah peduli lagi. Baginya matahari yang menerangi hidupnya telah lama terbenam dan tak pernah terbit lagi.

Hidup hanya sekedar sandiwara diatas panggung hitam putih, monochrome. Membosankan. Ia bosan hidup. Tapi takdir memang kejam padanya. Tak membirkannya pergi menuju surga. Tidak, jika bisa neraka sudah cukup baginya. Ia tak yakin, bahkan jika benar dia mati apakah surga mau menerimanya? Ataukah nerak akan menariknya? Atau malah jiwanya akan terlunta-lunta mengambang tanpa tujuan?

Sejujurnya terus berada di duni fana hanya menjadi siksaan yang tak ada habisnya. Namun Nezuko tak seburuk itu hingga harus ke neraka. Ia hanya korban.

_Hanya korban._

Hidupnya selalu terulang, seperti roda yang berputar. Tak ada habisnya, hanya berputar pada tempat yang sama.

Pernah dia berfikir untuk tidur selamnya. Karena hanya mimpi palsu yang dapat membuainya, menipunya dengan kebohongan yang penuh warna. Mengatakan bahwa hidupnya tak seburuk yang dia kira, ia masih punya matahari. Dia masih memilikinya meski hanya dalam mimpi.

Namun kenyataanya hari ini Nezuko kembali dibangunkan oleh suasan pagi. Dengan kicauan burung, cahaya yang perlahan menyeruak masuk melalui jendela dan kebisingn kota yang kembali menulikan telinga. Nezuko tak bisa membohongi diri dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya masih tertidur . Walau matanya masih tetap terpejam, tubuhnya masih bergulat dengan selimut tebal. Namun mimpi yang membuainya telah beranjak pergi. Dia sepenuhnya sadar. Hanya saja engan tuk beranjak.

_'Hari ini tidak akan ada bedanya dengan kemarin_.'

Selalu kalimat pesimis itu yang diingat saat tersadar di pagi hari.

Sebelum kaki jenjangnya melangkah menapak lantia apartemenya yang dingin. Membawanya menuju kamar mandi untuk sekedar mengguyur diri dibawah kucuran shower. Beberapa menit kemudian dia keluar dan melangkah menuju dapur untuk sarapan. Rutinitas wajar setiap pagi yang menurutnya hanya bagian dari sandiwara hidupnya.

Jari-jari ramping muali meraih gelas bening, mengisinya dengan air sampai penuh. Namun gelas terjatuh sebelum sempat menyentuh bibirnya. Atau mungkin memang sengaja dijatuhkan? Nezuko memandang kosong pecahan gelas dibawahnya.

"Aku muak dengan hidup ini."

Nezuko berjongkok mengambik satu pecahan paling besar. Menggoreskan sisi tajam diatas kulit lenganya yang dingin. Satu goresan tak cukup. Nezuko kembali menggores. Dua tak cukup, tiga, empat dan seterusnya hingga tanpa sadar goresan telah memenuhi lengan hingga pergelan tangan. Tanganya sekarang penuh akan darah yang menetes mengotori lantai. Seakan tak merasakan apapun, raut muka Nezuko tidak berubah sama sekali. Nezuko hanya menatap datar dan kosong.

Bahkan luka tak lagi bepengaruh padanya. Rasa sakit terlampau familiar bagi Nezuuko hingga tak mampu mangalihkan pikiran. Tak mampu mengalihkan apa yang ingin Ia lupakan.

Nezuko muali bergumam "Bukankah tidak ada gunaya aku masih hidup di dunia ini, tidak ada seseorang yang penting bagiku, tidak ada seseorang yang menganggapku penting. Lalu untuk apa aku terus hidup? Apakah untuk menertawakan takdir?"

Pecahan gelas dilempar, membentur dinding dan terbagi menjadi beberapa bagian lebih kecil.

"Jika memang tak membiarkanku mati, setidaknya buat hidupku berarti"

Kaca kembali dilempar.

"Apakah tak cukup kau ambil semua keluargaku? Merenggut hidupku yang dulu sangat berharga. Bahkan Nii-san juga kau renggut begitu saja. Apakah terlalu egois jika aku ingin mereka kembali? Satu saja kembalikan padaku!"

Hening, tidak ada satupun subjek yang menjawab pertanyaan Nezuko.

Nezuko masih hidup, Nezuko masih bisa bernafas, kedua kakinya masih bisa berjalan, dia punya hati yang bisa merasa, dia punya otak yang bekerja. Tak ada bedanya dengan manusia pada umumnya. Tapi mengapa? Dia merasa gelisah, dia merasa kurang. Ada sebagian dari dirinya yang hilang dan tidak bisa digantikan. Nezuko merasa kosong.

_Jiwanya kosong_

Nezuko tidak tahu apa tujunya terus hidup. Dia punya segalanya bahkan yang tidak dimiliki orang lain. Tapi mengapa hidupnya terasa begitu hampa? Dia hilang arah, hilang tujuan, hilang semangat hidup.

Jika bisa Nezuko ingin bunuh diri. Namun ia terlalu lelah mencoba. Selalu ada orang yang mencegahnya entah itu nyata atau hanya hayalanya semata. Terkadang saat tak satupun orang mengetahui, tindakan bunuh diri tetap berakhir sia-sia. Dia benci menerima kenyataan bahwa sistem imun tubuhnya terlampau kuat. Puluhaan obat tidur pernah ditelanya sekali teguk, berharap akan over dosis atau setidaknya koma yang dapat membuatnya tidur beberapa lama. Namun pagi harinya dia tetap terbangun seperti biasa.

Gagal bunuh diri membuat Nezuko semakin depresi dan beralih menyakiti diri.

Mungkin Nezuko memang telah ditakdirkan selamya terjebak dalam dunia yang fana.

_Atau mungkin dirnya sendiri yang menjebak dalam sengsar__?_

**.**

**.**

**...**

**.**

**.**

Merah

Hitam

Jingga

Merah untuk darah yang berdesir membara

Hitam untuk kebencian yang mengudara

Dan jingga untuk senja yang perlahan sirna

Senja kala itu sebuah akhir cerita. Akhir dari harapan yang tak pernah nyata.

Nezuko masih berdiri di sana. Walau kakinya terasa berat menyangga tubuh kecilnya. Dan puluhan sayatan terukir di sekujur tubuh. Pemandang didepan bukanlah sesuatu yang patut diagung-diagungkan.

Nezuko berteriak kencang, menangis dan menyalahkan takdir. Ia tak pernah salah, dunia yang salah menempatkanya pada posisi yang sulit. Kakinya dipaksa berlari walau sudah terasa nyeri.

Semakin dekat, di depan sana kakanya berdiri saling menusuk dengan seseorang yang paling dibenci. Kibutsuji Muzan. Darah terus merembes dari dada kakaknya yang tertikam katana. Tanjiro terjatuh memegang katana di dada. Jantung Muzan juga tertusuk dalam membuat tubuhnya perlahan memudar terbakar menjadi abu. Namun senyum licik tersungging di wajahnya. Seakan berkata.

_'Ku bawa serta kakakmu ke neraka.'_

Senyuman licik terus terukir sampai tubuh itu benar-benar hilang.

Nezuko berjongkok mencabut pedang dari dada Tanjiro. Menangis tersendu-sendu sambil mendekap tubuh kakaknya. Darah tak henti-hentinya keluar dari dada.

"Onii-chan jangan berhenti bernafas, aku akan mencari bantuan"

Tanjiro mengusap wajah sang adik "Maaf ..."

"Tidak Onii-chan tidak salah, aku yang salah karena datang terlambat." Air mata makin membanjiri pipi pucat Nezuko.

"Maaf ..., aku tidak menemukan cara mengembalikanmu menjadi manusia," suaranya mulai parau.

Nezuko menggigit bibir "Jika saja ..., jika saja aku tahu akan berakhir seperti ini, aku tidak akan pernah berharap. Aku tidak akan berharap kembali menjadi manusia. Andai saja hari itu aku mati bersama Okasan dan adik-adik kita. Andai saja aku tidak berubah menjadi onii, pasti Onii-chan tidak akan seperti ini."

"Tidak" Tanjiro membantah "Aku yang memutuskan bergabung menjadi pasukan pemburu onii, kau tak pernah salah ..., Uhuk, uhuk ...," Tanjiro terbatuk, darah segar keluar dari mulutnya.

Nezuko mulai panik, ia mengakat tubuh kakaknya membawanya lari kemanapun ia bisa meminta pertolongan. Ia sadar tubuhnya telah mencapai batasan, dia tidak mungkin berjalanalan lebih jauh walau sekeras apapun dipaksakan. Luka di kaki sungguh menyiksa. kendati dia seorang onii tapi regenerasinya begitu lambat, tubuhnya juga butuh istirahat setelah dipaksa bertarung tanpa ampun. Ia terjerembat jatuh dengan Tanjiro dipelukanya.

"Nezu-ko tetaplah hidup ..., maaf ..., di masa depan Nii-chan tak bisa bersamamu. Buktikan bahwa kau masih bisa hidup meski sebagai onii."

"Tidak, Oni-chan jangan berbicara lagi. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, aku akan melindungi Onii-chan." Tubuh kecil dipaksa berdiri namun kembali terjatuh.

"Nezuko .., tubuhmu hangat ..." Mata merah terpejam, tak menampakan kilatan cahaya lagi.

Nezuko semakin keras menggigit bibir bawah, menahan tangisan yang siap meledak kapan saja. Namun percuma, semakin keras dia menahanya semakin sesak dadanya. Ia berteria sekeras yang Ia bisa. Memanggil manggil nama kakanya yang tak akan pernah memberikan jawaban lagi. Tangis kesedihan selaras denagan matahari yang sepenuhnya menyembunyikan diri.

Hari itu dimana Muzan mati, ternyata takdir juga mengambil kakaknya, Kamado Tanjiro. Pertarungan terakhir antara manusia dan onii adalah awal bagi dunia dan akhir bagi Nezuko. Semua onii yang tersisa tiba-tiba hilang memudar beseta kematian Muzan. Namun Nezuko masih disini. Dia onii, tapi tak sepenuhnya onii. Dia berbeda dari yang lain. Dia tidak butuh manusia untuk terus hidup, dia tidak butuh makan, dia tidak akan mati terbakar sinar mentari.

Takdir masih mengikatnya dengan dunia, tak membiarkanya pergi menuju surga. Jauh di dalam hati dia berharap lebih baik mati. Menjadi abadi tak lebih baik dari apapun jika sendiri. Dunia luas namun Nezuko tak memiliki siapapun.

Sebuah suara debuman terdengar.

Nezuko tersadar dari lamunan. Ia tersentak menyadari dirinya kembali kalut dalam masa lalu. Ia benci mengingat tapi tak bisa melupakan.

Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang anak laki-laki kecil berambut merah jatuh kebelakang memeluk anak perempuan yang lebih kecil. Dahinya tampak begitu merah dan di sampinya tergeletak sebuah bola basket. Ia tersenyum walau dari wajahnya tergambar jelas rasa kesakitan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya bocah berambut merah pada gadis kecil di pelukanya.

Gadis kecil menggeleng sebagai jawaban "Tapi dahi Nii-san memar."

"Tidak sakit kok." bocah berambut merah kembali tersenyum. Begitu ketaran dimata Nezuko bahwa bocah tersebut berbohong. Dia beranjak berdiri sambil membersihkan debu yang menempel.

Sejujurnya selama ini Nezuko tak pernah peduli kepada orang lain. Bahkan jika ada orang yang terang-terangan mencoba bunuh diri di depanya dia tidak akan peduli. Toh hidup dan mati orang lain bukan urusanya. Nezuko terlampau apatis hingga dianggap sebagai gadis yang egois. Hanya mementingkan diri sendiri dari pada segala sesuatu di dunia ini. Sesuatu yang tidak ada kaitan dengan dirinya bahkan dianggapnya tak pantas untuk sekedar dipandang.

Namun kali ini berbeda. Nezuko merelakan beberapa menit yang berharga hanya untuk sekedar mengamati dua anak kecil tadi. Bukan tanpa alasan, Nezuko merasa dua anak tadi begitu familiar baginya. Terlebih lagi anak laki-laki berambut merah yang begitu mencuri perhatianya. Melindungi sang adik dari bola basket yang datang, walau dengan taruhan kepalanya jadi korban kebrutalan bola tersebut.

Seakan Nezuko pernah mengenal sebelumnya, sesorang yang lebih mementingkan orang lain dripada dirinya sendir. Sesorang yang selalu melindungi semua orang yang ia kenal. Seseorang yang selalu menatap dengan senyum hangat.

_Seseorang yang sangat menyayangi adiknya._

Nezuko sangat mengenal sosok seperti itu. Mentari yang dulu menerangi hidupnya dengan seulas senyum penuh warna. Dia rindu senyum itu, dia rindu suara yang begitu menenangkan, dia rindu pelukan hangat nan nyaman.

_Dia rindu kakaknya._

**.**

**.**

**...**

**.**

**.**

Ada yang berkata pertemuan pertama adalah kebetulan. Namun pertemuan kedua dan seterusnya adalah takdir. Terseah apapun itu, bagi Nezuko tidak ada orang yang patut diikat takdir bersamnya lagi.

Mentari semakin terbenam menyisakan semburat jingga dilangit. Udara dingin berhembus meyengat kulit. Nezuko semakin merapatkan mantelnya membentengi diri dari udara dingin. Langkahnya semakin dipercepat menyusuri trotoar kota metropolita Tokyo. Ia hanya ingin cepat pulang dan bergelung dalam mimpi indah. Namun pekerjaanya sebagai Direktur di sebuah perusahaan elektronik terkadang harus memaksanya bekerja sampai larut malam. Tetap saja Nezuko lebih memilih pulang dan menyelesaikan pekerjaanya di rumah.

Nezuko sukses, kaya, tinggal di sebuah apartemen mewah, mempunyai paras yang cantik dan otak jenius. Gadis muda yang dapat menaklukan apapun semudah menjentikan jari. Begitu lah yang selalu dipikirkan orang-orang tentang dirinya. Banyak orang yang iri padanya. Nezuko tetap apatis, tidak ada gunanya menanggapi apa kata mereka. Toh Dia tidak keberatan membuang semua hartanya suatu saat nanti.

Karena pada akhirnya Nezuko memang harus membuang segalanya. Membuang besama sandiwara kematian yang akan dibuatnya beberapa tahun lagi. Lalu kembali hidup sebagai orang lain, mungkin dia juga harus mengganti nama atau sekedar marganya. Seperti apa yang telah dilakukanya dua puluh tahun yang lalu.

Menyedihkan memang, hidup dalam kebohongan. Tapi beginilah kenyataan. Nezuko bukan manusia, dia onii yang abadi. Tak mungkin mengatakan pada publik bahwa dia telah hidup selama ratusan tahun sebagai orang yang berbeda.

Terkadang hidup memang memaksa, berjalan tak seperti yang diinginkanya. Tapi toh dia masih tetap hidup demi permintaan sang kakak. Terkadang saat Nezuko mencoba bunuh diri, wajah sang kakak akan menyusup dalam pikiranya menggagalkan tindakan bodohnya. Menghardik dengan tatapan tajam.

Masih tenggelam dalam pikiran, Nezuko terus berjalan tak menghiraukan sekitar. Dia tak sada ada yang memanggil-mangilnya dan mencoba menyusul kepayahan.

" Onee-san ..."

Nezuko baru berhenti saat merasakan ujung mantelnya ditari dari belakang. Dia berbalik mendapati sesosok anak laki-laki berambut merah menatapnya dengan sepasang manik senada. Dia membawa keranjang berisi beberapa buket bunga dan tersenyum ramah padanya sang gadis. Alis Nezuko terangkat tanda ia penasaran.

"A-ano, dompet onee-san terjatuh," dia menyodorkan sebuah dompet berwarna pink muda kepada Nezuko.

Sontak dia merogo saku belakang untuk memastikan. Benar saja Nezuko tidak merasakan keberadaan dompetnya disana.

Si gadis mengagguk lalu berujar " terimakasih," dia membuka dompet dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang lalu menyodorkanya kepada anak tadi. "Ini untukmu"

Anak laki-laki tadi menggeleng "Tidak, terimakasih. Saya tidak meminta imbalan."

Nezuo tidak menyerah, dia menarik tangan anak itu dan memaksanya menggenggam uang yang telah diberikan. "Terima saja."

"Tapi ...,"

"Sudah terima saja, jangan menolak kebaikan orang," potong Nezuko sedikit tajam.

"Kalau begitu," anak tadi mengambil sebuah buket bunga mawar kecil dari keranjang lalu memberikanya pada Nezuko. "Sebenarnya ini aku jual, tapi anggap saja ini hadiah untu Onee-san."

Nezuko masih mengerjap beberapa kali saat menerimanya. Anak tadi membungkuk lalu melambaikan tangan disertai senyuman sebelum pergi meninggalkanya.

Nezuko masih terdiam di tempat. Seulas senyuman tipis terukir di paras cantiknya. Sejujurnya dia lupa kapan terakhir kali dia tersenyum. Tapi biarlah, entah kenapa dia ikut senagng melihat senyum anak tadi. Entah kenapa Nezuko begitu tertarik sejak pertama kali melihatnya bebrapa hari yang lalu.

Mungkin dia tak sadar bahwa sesungguhnya dunia tak sekejam itu padanya.

Nezuko hanya lelah, lelah hidup sendiri, lelah terjebak pada masa lalu yang menghantui.

_Dia hanya lelah_

**.**

**.**

**...**

**.**

**.**

Akahoshi Fumio, tanpa sadar belakangan ini Nezuko tertari pada anak laki-laki itu. Fumio anak yatim piatu yang tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan. Kedua orangtuanya meningal dalam sebuah kecelakaan saat dia masih bayi.

Sering kali setiap sore menjelang Nezuko menemukan Fumio di tempat yang sama, di dekat perempatan jalan sambil menjual buket bunga mawar. Terkadang dia pulang dengan beberapa buket bunga yang masih tersisa. Namun senja kali ini berbeda. Nezuko tidak menemukan keberadaanya di sana. Entah dia berhenti menjual ataukah semua buket bunga mawarnya sudah habis diborong pembeli.

Seperti biasa Nezuko lebih suka berjalan kaki daripa menaiki kendaraan. Kakinya terus melangkah menyusuri jalanan. Sesekali dia melirik arloji dipergelangan tangan. Baru pukul lima sore, dia masih punya banyak waktu sebelum malam tiba.

Tak sengaja manik merah muda Nezuko melirik ke sebrang jalan. Seorang Anak kecil terus menangis sedangkan orang tuanya tenggelam dengan smartphone di tangan tak menghiruakan tangisan sang anak. Buru-buru dia mengalihkan pandangan dan tak sengaja menyenggol seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di tengah jalan, membuat buku yang dibawa laki-laki tadi terjatuh. Jelas terdengar umpatan orang tersebut, tapi diabaikan begitu saja oleh sang gadis. Dia tetap berjalan tanpa berbalik. Nezuko merutuki diri sendiri karena lupa membawa earphon kesayanganya. Setidaknya dengan begitu dia bisa menutup telinga dari kebisingan kota yang menyebalkan.

Entah ada angin apa yang menerpa Nezuko sehingga gadis itu merubah arah tujuan. Tiba-tiba dia berbelok ke arah stasiun. Membeli satu tiket dari Tokyo ke Kyoto. Rerencana liburan apa yang sedang dia pikirkan masih kabur, yang pasti perjalanan dari Tokyo menuju Kyoto tidaklah singkat. Butuh sekitasr dua jam lima belas menit dengan menaiki shinkansen.

Nezuko menunggu di peron sambil memainkan ponselnya. Lima menit kemudian kereta tiba. Tak menyia-nyiakan waktu dia bergegas masuk kedalam kereta.

**.**

**.**

**...**

**.**

**.**

Gelap sejauh mata memandang, kelam. Hanya cahaya dari kunang-kunang yang menerangi

Nezuko tetap tegak berdiri di sana, lengkap dengan setelan baju kantornya, diantara gelap dan dingin pegunungan Kyoto di malam hari. Pohon-pohon berdiri gagah disekitarnya. Setangkai Lycoris Radiata digenggaman. Sudah beberapa menit terlewat dan Nezuko masih berdiri dalam diam, tak sepatah kata pun terlontar dari bibir tipisnya. Maniknya masih setia menatap lurus pada seonggok batu di depanya.

Batu Nisan dengan ukiran nama Kamado Tanjiro masih berdiri dengan kokoh walau terdapat lumut yang menempel dan retakan kecil di beberapa bagian. Hanya batu itu satu-satunya yang masih dimiliki Nezuko sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu. Nezuko berjongkok dan meletakkan Lycoris radiata tepat dibawah ukiran nama sang kakak.

"Konbawa, Lama tak jumpak Onii-chan"

Hening. Hanya angin yang berhembus menggesek daun terdengar.

"Maaf hanya bisa membawakanmu setangkai Higanbana. Setidaknya bunga itu dapat mengingatkanku bahwa kau telah pergi."

Gadis itu berbalik berjalan meninggalkan makam sang kakak. Tak ada lagi sepapatah kata yang terlontar. Baginya melihat makam sang kakak yang sudah cuku untuk sekedar melepas rindu. Sebaris sapaan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuktikan hawa keberadaanya. Ia tak butuh basa-basi, ia tak butu satu paragraf rindu. Walau sebanyak apapun Nezuko berbicara, sebanyak apapun ia berkata rindu pada kakaknya, tidak akan ada bedanya. Tidak akan ada jawaban, kakanya tidak akan pernah menjawab atau tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja.

Nezuko terus berjalan menurunin medan yang curam, Makam Tanjiro berada diatas bukit. Tapi toh securam apapun jurang, selicin apapun jalan bukanlah hal menyulitkan bagi Nezuko. Dia Onii, kekuatanya jauh melebihi manusia pada umumnya. Melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainya bukanlah hal yang sulit dilakukan.

Tak mustahil baginya jika kembali ke apartemen hanya dengan berjalan kaki atau berlali dengan kekuatan Oniinya. Meski begitu Nezuko lebih memilih menaiki shinkansen sebagaimana dia berangkat tadi. Ini zaman modern, dia tak perlu bersusah payah mengeluarkan tenaga, banyak cara yang lebih mudah untuk ditempuh. Dan Nezuko tak mau mempersulit diri.

Jam menunjukan pukul setengah dua belas malam saat Nezuko menginjak tanah Tokyok. Dia berjalan dengan malas diatas trotoar. Sesekali matanya mengedar dan mendapati beberapa orang masih berkeliaran walau sudah selarut ini. Beginilah hiruk pikuk kota besar. Selarut apapun hari masih ada saja orang yang berkeliaran di luar.

Begitu berbeda dengan dulu, dimana orang-orang masih mempercayai bahwa onii itu ada, tak satupun orang akan berani berkeliaran pada jam selarut ini. Wajar bila sering terdengar berita bahwa beberapa orang menghilang begitu saja saat malam hari dan hal itu selalu berkaitan dengan onii.

Dulu Nezuko juga salah satunya, orang-orang yang takut pada keberadaan onii. Neneknya selalu mencegah untuk berkeliaran di luar walau tak ada jaminan didalam rumah akan aman. Mengingat rumah mereka berada di atas bukit.

Masyarakat itu dinamis, tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa mereka akan berubah. Seiring berjalanya waktu keberadaan onii dan pemburu onii hanya legenda semata. Hanya menjadi sebuah dongeng untuk anak kecil. Zaman modern seperti ini mana ada orang yang mempercayai keberadaan onii. Kalaupun ada itu hanyalah sekelompok anak-anak naif.

Nezuko tertawa sini.

Ia menerawakan takdir. Nezuko bukan siap-siapa. Dia hanya bagian dari legenda yang telah dilupakan. Dia dulu manusia yang takut pada onii, tapi hidup selalu berputar nyataaanya dia sekarang satu-satunya onii yang masih hidup.

Nezuko tertawa lebih keras. Terserah apa pandangan orang yang melihatnya, dia tidak peduli.

Semua orang percaya bahwa onii seperti dirinya tidak pernah ada. Lalu bagaimana jika Nezuko memutar balikan keadaan dengan meneror para manusia? Bukankah terdengar menyenagkan? Dia tidak butuh daging dan darah manusia untuk tetap hidup, tapi bukan berarti tidak bisa.

Matanya mulai mengedar mencari sasaran. Sepertinya keberuntungan memang ada di pihaknya. Tak jauh darinya, seorang pemuda berdiri di depan pintu masuk sebuah taman bermain sibuk memainkan handphone.

Nezuko terlampau bosan dengan hidupnya selama ini. Kenapa dia tidak membuat sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan saja? Sepasang taring mulai tumbuh selaras dengan kuku-kuku yang mulai memanjang. Sepasang iris semakin menggelap berubah menjadi merah darah.

Nezuko berjalan mendekat dari belakang, berusaha menipiskan hawa keberadaan dan mengurangi suara dari gerakan. Tangannya terangkat siap menerkam.

Sekelebat bayangan datang mebuyarkan.

Bukan. Itu bukan bayangan, itu kaknya. Ia menoleh dan terkejut mendapati apa yang ditangkap netranya. Itu bukan kaknya, disana hanya ada Fumio. Ilusi tentang sang kakak memang sering muncul di kehidupan Nezuko. Kali ini begitu terasa nyata, Tanjiro dan Fumio seakan mempunya aura yang sama. Nezuko terdiam karenanya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Masih mencoba membisikan sugesti pada otaknya bahwa yang di sana hanya Fumio bukan Tanjiro.

_Hanya Fumio._

Tanpa sadar pemuda yang sempat menjadi incaran Nezuko telah pergi.

Perlahan taring dan kuku Nezuko mulai menyusut, kembali ke keadaran normal. Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Fumio. Fumio duduk di atas sebuah ayunan dengan sebuah kotak berwarna merah muda berada di atas pangkuanya. Anak itu menunduk sambil sesenggukan menahan tangis.

Tangan Nezuko terulur mengusap surai merah Fumio yang sontak membuat sanag empunya mendongak. Nezuko tersenyum saat mendapati sepasang bola mata merah menatapnya kaget.Tertangkap basah sedang menagis, Fumio memalingkan mauka sambil menghapus jejak air mata di pipi.

Nezuko mulai tersenyum karena Fumio mengingatkan pada adik-adiknya.

"Fumio-kun kenapa menangis?"

"Tidak aku tidak apa-apa"

"Jangan berbohong begitu, ceritakan saja pada onee-san."

Fumio menoleh menatap tepat ke arah netra Nezuko.

"Adikku, Nami ..."

"Ada apa dengan dia?"

Fumio menunduk menatap kotak kardus di pangkuan. "Aku ingin merayakan ulang tahun yang terakhir untuknya, karena itu aku berusaha mendapatkan uang dengan menjual bunga," Fumio menjeda "Tapi sore ini saat aku kembali dengan sekotak kue ulang tahun, Mama mengatakan jika Nami sudah di bawa pergi oleh orang tua angkatnya. Aku terkejut ini terlalu cepat dari perjanjian awal."

Nezuko kembali mengelus puncak kepala Fumio. Mereka berdua tak memiliki ikatan darah. Tapi hidup bersama di panti asuhan menciptakan sebuah ikatan tak kasat mata pada kedua anak itu.

"Padahal ini yang terakhir kalinya dan aku terlambat. Nami dibawa pergi jauh dan aku tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi." Fumio kembali menangis.

"Kalau begitu kita rayakan saja sekarang untuk Nami," Nezuko mencetus.

"Tapi ..."

"Kau yang akan mewakili Nami, setidaknya kita sudah merayakan ulang tahunnya, walau tanpa kehadiran dia. Kau bisa membuat permohonan agar suatu saat kalian bisa bertemu lagi."

Fumio tersenyum, perlahan dia membuka kotak yang berisi kue tart dengan lilin berbentuk angka lima. Fumio menyalakan pemantik api dan membakar sumbu lilin. Nezuko bernyanyi riang dan menyuruh Fumio segera meniup lilin. Fumio menutup mata membisikan sebuah permintaan kemudian meniup padam lilin.

"Selamat ulang tahun Nami," lirih Fumio.

"Hmm, apa kau tidak mau membagi kue itu denganku?"

"Onee-san mau? Sebentar aku potongkan"

"Tidak usah, aku bercanda. Nah sekarang kau harus pulang, ini sudah larut malam apa kau tidak takut dimakan onii?"

Bocah itu mengerjap polos "Apa onii itu ada?"

Nezuko tersenyum " Ada, aku oniinya. Kalau kau tak mau pulang aku akan memakanmu"

"Kalau begitu, Onee-san jangan makan aku dulu. Badanku kecil kau tidak akan merasa kenyang," jawab Fumio sedikit bergurau.

"Kau beruntung, hari ini aku sedang diet memakan bocah manis sepertimu nanti bisa diabetes."

Fumio mulai tertawa, lupa akan tangisanya tadi.

"Onee-san apa semua onii itu jahat?"

Nezuko tersentak mendengar pertanyaan polos itu terlontar begitu saja. Apa onii itu jahat? Apa dia juga jahat? Tidak, Nezuko baik bukan? Tapi bukankah tadi Nezuko sempat berniat membunuh seseorang? dia tersentak dengan jalan pikiranya sendiri. Lalu apa yang tengah dia lakukan sekarang? Menghibur seorang anak kecil?

"Entahlah," Jawab Nezuko "Kalau begitu aku harus mengantarmu pulang sebelum dimakan onii yang lain." Lanjutnya.

Fumio mengangguk kemudian menutup kembali kue tartnya dan berdiri menggandeng Nezuko. Nezuko tersenyum sekilas lalu berjalan meninggalkan taman.

**.**

**.**

**...**

**.**

**.**

Takdir tak akan pernah berubah sekeras apapun kau mencoba. Dan Nezuko mulai lelah dengan semua kebohongan ini. Dia melempar sebuah botol wine yang telah kosong. Membentur tembok dengan bunyi pecah yang nyaring. Dia mulai kesal, pelarianya pada cairan memabukan itu tidak berevek apapun padanya. Ini sudah botol kelima yang telah ditenggaknya habis, sudah kelima kali pula ia melempar botol-botol kosong itu.

Oh ayolah dia hanya ingin tenggelam dalam mimpi-mimpi indah atau setidaknya delusi tak nyata. Kenapa harus sesulit ini?

Diluar sana mentari perlahan menuruni angkasa, menenggelamkan diri di balik garis semesta dan meninggalkan guratan-guratan jingga. Sejujurnya terlalu awal untuk pergi tidur. Tapi apa salahnya dia mencari pelarian? lari dari kehidupan nyata. Apa perlu dia membenturkan kepala sekuat tenaga ke dinding agar dia amnesia dan melupakan semuanya? Tak terdengar meyakinkan, bukanya amnesia mungkin dia hanya akan merasa sakit kepala.

Bertemu dengan Fumio bagaikan sebilah pedang bermata dua. Jika tak berhati-hati dapat melukai sang pemilik. Nezuko mulai menemukan arti hidupnya pada bocah itu, tapi Nezuko juga menemukan kehancuran padanya. Bocah berusia sebelas tahun itu hanya mengingatkan pada sang kakak. Mengingatkan bahwa manusia itu rapuh, suatu saat akan pergi jauh meninggalkanya sendiri dan tak akan kembali. Ia muak jika takdir terulang lagi seperti pada kakanya.

Jadilah Nezuko mengurung diri. Mencoba menjauhkan diri dari sang bocah yang belakangan kerap kali terlibat dengan kehidupanya. Ia hanya ingin lupa, tentang sang kakak dan bahkan tentang Fumio.

Sebotol wine kembali ditenggak, kali ini Nezuko tidak melemparkanya ke dinding. Dia menggenggam erat botol hitam sampai retak dan pecah. Beberapa bagian sempat menggores kulitnya. Namun perlahan luka tersebut memudar dan hilang. Sore ini dia tidak akan bisa tidur semudah biasanya. Masih dihantui bayangan akan masa lalu tentunya.

Mulai lelah dengan wine yang sama sekali tak menimbulkan evek berarti, Nezuko menyambar mantel merah mudanya. Bersiap pergi kelaur apartemen. Sekedar jalan-jalan atau mencari kesibukan lainya.

Mungkin menyibukan pikiran dengan pekerjaan tak terlalu buruk, otaknya akan terlalu sibuk berfikir dan melupakan segalanya. Nezuko mulai menapakkan kaki menyusuri jalanan menuju kantor tempat dia bekerja. Satpam tak akan mencegahnya memasuki kantor dengan alasan bekerja bukan?

Entah hawa yang berubah panas atau hanya perasaan Nezuko saja, yang pasti senja kali ini terasa berbeda. Terasa begitu mencekam dengan desiran perasaaan tak biasa di dada, ada sebuah hawa aneh. Hawa ketakutan dan mungkin sedikit teriakan dari bebrapa jiwa yang terasa mencekam. Nezuko bukan onii biasa dia mempunyai semacam indra ketuju yang dapat merasakan hal-hal aneh dan tak wajar.

Nezuko melirik ke arah selatan. Jelas terlihat semburat kemerahan di selatan lebih kuat dari bagian lainya. Lalu Nezuko menoleh ke barat, disana matahari sudah benar benar tenggelam, berganti langit yang gelap.

Nezuko tersentak dan kembali menoleh ke selatan. Itu bukan semburat langit jingga. Itu api. Api besar yang terus membara membakar sesuatu.

Desiran aneh terasa semakin kuat dalam dadanya. Nezuko berlari kencang ke selatan. Melupakan tujuan awal dia keluar. Semburat kemerahan semakin terlihat pekat walau terhalang sebuah gedung yang menjulang tinggi. Tinggal melewati gedung itu dan dia bisa melihat apa yang tengah terjadi sebenarnya.

Merah dan jingga menguasai dengan api besar yang membakar sebuah bangunan. Membakar sebuah panti asuhan.

Nezuko mematung memandang cemasa kobaran api di depan matanya. Beberapa orang mulai panik berlalu lalang mencoba memadamkan api. Ia gelagapan menoleh, mencari keberadaan bocah bersurai merah darah. Namun nihil tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan sang bocah.

Sebuah teriakan menusuk telinga Nezuko tatkala seorang gadis berteriak memangil-manggil nama Fumio sambil menjuk panti asuhan yang terbakar hebat.

Nezuko ingin menolak kenyataan, tapi inilah keadaan. Fumio masih terjebak di dalam.

Tanpa pikir panjang Nezuko melompati pagar, berlari memasuki panti asuhan menerobos panasnya api yang membara, mendobrak paksa pintu kayu yang masih berdiri kokoh. Beberapa teriakan histeris orang yang mencegah tindakan nekatnya tak digubris sama sekali. Ini hanya kebakaran, tak akan membuatnya mati begitu saja bukan?

Dapat dipastikan di dalam sana penuh dengan runtuhan plafon yang terbakar, udara panas yang menusuk kulit dan asap yang menyesakan dada. Nezuko tetap berlari berusaha menerobos lebih dalam melewati celah-celah dan lidah api yang menyulut kulit. Masa bodoh dengan kulit yang terbakar dan paru-paru yang mulai menjerit. Ia tidak peduli toh selama dia masih hidup, selama dia bisa keluar dari penjara api ini luka itu akan sembuh dengan sedirinya. prioritasnya sekarang hanya Fumio.

Hanya Fumio.

Nezuko memang ingin melupakan anak itu, tapi bukan berarti harus seperti ini. Ia hanya ingin lupa, bukan kembali merasakan sebuah kematian. Tak masalah jika dia harus kembali menggores pecahan gelas diatas kulit, asal dia bisa melupakan Fumio dan kakaknya. Asal Fumio masih hidup, asal dia masih bernafas, maka tak masalah jika dia harus mencoba melukai diri sendiri.

Sebuah kayu jatuh menimpa kepala Nezuko membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. Dia berteriak dan meringis kesakitan.

"T-tolong uhuk uhuk..." Sebuah teriakan anak laki-laki seakan menjadi pencerahan baginya. Nezuko mendongak mendapati Fumio tergeletak lemas tak jauh darinya. Kaki Fumio tertimpa kayu penyangga, mustahil baginya untuk berjalan sendirian.

Nezuko berdiri kemudian berlari ke arah Fumio. Ditendangnya kayu besar yang menimpa kaki Fumio. Tubuh ringkih direngkuh sang gadis, membawanya ke dalam dekapan perlindungan. Sedangkan Fumio sudah tak sadarkan diri. Nezuko menepuk-nepuk pipi sang bocah namun tak ada hasil.

Nezuko kembali mengutuk takdir, menyalakanya atas semua yang terjadi hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**...**

**.**

**.**

Dia berhasil keluar dari kebakaran itu dengan selamat. Dengan kekuatan oniinya dia bisa lolos dari kerumunan masa tanpa diketahui siapapun. Melompat dari gedung ke gedung. Menyembunyikan diri dibalik bayang-bayang gelap malam hari. Kembali ke apartemen mewah tanpa disadari siapapun.

Fumio terkulai lemas diatas tempat tidur Nezuko Dengan luka bakar separah itu tidak mungkin Fumio bisa bertahan. Membawanya ke ruma sakit sepertinya juga sia-sia, yang ada dia malah akan diberondong berbagai macam pertanyaan. Nezuko merutuki diri sendiri, anda saja dia bisa melakukan sebuah pengobatan atau setidaknya pertolongan pertama.

Dia benci mengakui bahwa dia tidak berguana saat seperti ini. Sebilah pisau diraupnya dari meja dapur kemudian dia kembali dan duduk di sebelah Fumio. Tidak ada pilihan lain lagi, mau tak mau Nezuko harus melakukanya. Ditatapnya sendu sang bocah sambil semakin menggenggam erat pisau.

Iris sewarna merah darah itu membuka perlahan, di iringi sebuah permintaan kecil.

"Onee-san ..., tolong, aku tidak ingin mati ...,"

Nezuko tertegun menelan ludah.

Tangan Fumio merambat, menggegam tangan Nezuko yang memegang pisau "Tolong ..., jangan biarkan aku mati ..., jangan sebelum aku melihat N-nami ..."

Nezuko menggigit bibir bawah, dia ragu apa yang akan ia lakukan. Jauh di dalam hatinya dia tidak ingin membiarkan Fumio mati. Tidak, jangan lagi.

Nezuko menghela nafas lalu menunduk dan berbisik halus tepat di telinganya.

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, tapi apa kau yakin?" Nezuko menjeda, "Apa kau tetap ingin hidup jika semua akan berbeda, semua akan berubah? Apa kau masih ingin hidup jika seluruh dunia akan mengutukmu? Apa kau tetap ingin hidup bahkan jika tidak bisa melihat matahari? "

Fumio mengangguk lemas " A-aku ingin hi-hidup"

Nezuko tersenyum, menyingkirkan tangan Fumio dari tanganya. Pisau terangkat. Sayatan melintang ditorehkan di atas kulit tangan.

Dara Nezuko menetes mengotori kain. Nezuko memejamkan mata sesaat kemudian membukanya. Iris sewarna bunga sakura berubah menjadi semerah darah.

"Hisap darahku," titah Nezuko sambil mendekatkan lengan yang telah di sayatnya ke bibir Fumio. Fumio yang tak berdaya hanya menurut.

Satu menit berlalu tak terjadi apapun. Sampai sesaat kemudian Jeritan Fumio terdengar. Mata merahnya semakin menggelap, kemudian menyala dalam gelapnya ruangan. Taring mulai tumbuh memanjang dengan kuku-kuku yang semakin panjang dan mengeras. Luka bakar perlahan memudar dan hilang. Fumio menggeram tertahan.

Nezuko menutup mata. Mencoba membujuk diri sendiri bahwa apa yang telah dia lakukan telah benar.

Merah bara api dan merah darah tak pernah sama. Mungkin ia tak akan pernah melihat iris sewarna bara api milik kakanya lagi. Tapi dia melupakan sebuah hal.

Manusia suatu saat akan mati, namun dia akan kembali hidup di suatu masa yang berbeda. Reinkarnasi. Hidup dalam raga berbeda dengan jiwa yang sama. Kembali ke dunia dengan sebaris takdir lama. Dan akan kembali terulang seperti roda yang terus berputar.

Nezuko Memilih memutusnya. Rantai reinkarnasi. Memilih menghidupkanya kembali dengan sebuah ikatan abadi. Onii memang abadi, namun sekali mereka mati maka tak kan ada reinkarnasi. Tak kan ada kehidupan kedua.

Sebuah Firasa membisikan pada Nezuko. Bahwa Tanjiro telah kembali hidup, dalam raga yang tak sama, dalam wujud berbeda. Ia kembali hidup, bukan sebagai Kakaknya tapi sebagai Fumio. Sebagi Onii.

Manik bola Nezuko kembali terbuka. Memancarkan kilatan merah yang beradu dalam gelap.

"Aku, Fujiwara Nezuko. Bukan. Aku Kamado Nezuko."

Fumio masih menggeram mencoba mengendalikan diri. Kemudian dia kembali tenang saat tangan pucat Nezuko menyentuh kepalanya. Memberi tepukan pelan.

"Mulai detik ini. Kau Kamado Fumio seorang Onii."

Nezuko tak butuh lagi sayatan-sayatan diatas kulit pucat. Dia tak butuh lagi berpuluh-puluh botol wine. Nezuko hanya butuh teman. Dia hanya kesepian.

Dan mungkin hari-hari itu tak akan terulang. Dia punya Fumio. Dia punya sang kakak dalam wujud berbeda. Dia punya teman yang abadi.

***OWARI***

Terimakasih telah berkenan mampir dan tersesat di fanfic saya. Sebelumnya salam kenal untuk para pembaca sekalian, ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom kimetsu no yaiba. Masih jauh dari kata sempurna karena saya juga masih belajar. Mohon maklumi jika ada typo bertebaran, itu penyakit lama saya :V

Gak tahu kenapa kepikiran aja sebuah bayangan kalo Tanjiro mati dan Nezuko masih hidup dalam wujud onii, alhasil jadilah fic ini.

Mungkin ada beberapa dari kalian yang gak suka dengan karakter Nezuko dalam fic ini, sebetulnya saya juga gk rela buat Nezuko jadi depresi (eh?) ya mau gimana lagi biar kerasa aja doramanya. Ini angstnya kerasa gak sih? Aku sendiri ragu wkwkwkwk.

Berminat meninggalkan jejak?

Oke sekian dari saya. Sampai jumpa.

Ada yang mau bonus?

***OMAKEN***

Seorang anak perempuan berlari riang di taman, saling berkejaran dengan seoran pria dewasa. Seulas senyuman tersungging lebar di wajahnya. Tak jauh darinya ada seorang wanita yang melambaikan tangan. Anak tadi berjalan riang kearah si wanita dan menyodorkan segenggam bunga rudbekia. Wanita tadi menerima dengan senag hati, diusapnya puncak kepala sang bocah dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Fumio tersentak saat merasakan tepukan di puncak kepalanya. Sontak dia menodongak ke atas menatap sesosok yang menaruh tangan di atas kepalanya. Manik serupa bunga sakura sosok itu menatap teduh.

"Bukankah dia tampak baik-baik saja?" ujar Nezuko.

Fumio mengangguk sekilas. Pandanganya masih tertuju pada bocah perempuan yang masih asik bermain. Dia hanya bisa mengamati dari kejauhan. Bersembunyi dalam gang sempit diantara dua bangunan. Terlindung dari cahaya dan tersembunyi dalam gelap bayang-bayang.

"Baiklah, saatnya kita pergi. Nami punya kehidupan sendiri. Kita pun demikian, Fumio."

Mereka pergi. Kembali tenggelam dalam bayang-bayang sore hari. Berjalan entah kemana saja kaki membawanya berlabuh. Menapaki takdir yang tak pernah berujung.

***OWARI***


End file.
